Twisted Fate
by boundlesssummer
Summary: 'Our fates met in love, Q.' Sequel to Star-Studded City, Quinntana fic, featuring Brittany.


**A/N: I was wondering, since Star Studded City was such a good hit, I decided to write a sequel, named ''Twisted Fate''. This will feature Brittany, and might hurt some of you Brittana fans, but I want all my fanfictions to be equal(besides, there'll be a new Brittana story later on named Chictown, along with a new Finchel story called The Boy She Loved and a 30 chapter Faberry story called ''On My Way To Believing'' so enjoy this Quinntana sequel!**

 **Hint: There's a Halloween twist to it :), just to give you that early(** ** _very early_** **) Halloween feeling to it.**

 **Summary: I do not own Glee or the characters. Enjoy!**

Halloween.

As the days wane, the nights close in and the trees don their vibrant hues, a chill creeps into the air. Not the bite of wintry blusters, but just a nip to let New Yorkers know a new season is at hand. The wide avenue is lit by the first rays of the day, shining through a thin layer of grey cloud like a stain glass window. No more are the trees their iridescent hues of spring and summer, but are scarlet and gold. In just a few weeks they will stand naked in the frozen air, bereft of their gaiety. Already the usual grey of the concrete sidewalk is adorned with their transient beauty. As Santana walked to the bus stop in my black woolen coat, she deliberately treadled on each one to hear the crunch. Just ahead a leaf tumbles from it's weary branch, it twists and rocks as it falls through the almost still air. She pauses to listen for the sound it makes as it joins it's brethren on the ground, but it is lost in the drone of the traffic.

Santana looks around as unearthly Halloween pumpkins and eerie lights, and those beautiful gorgeous colors remind her of Quinn, beguiling, ravishing Quinn Fabray, and went upstairs to her flat, rushing through for the new text she received from her smartphone: _New Halloween party, girlfriend. Make sure you wear a Halloween costume, and girl, don't you think about even kissing the hot guys-Mercedes._ The girl hasn't been to a party since and she wants to get her mack on with all the infinite choices of manly beef- Puckerman, perhaps? A little taste of nerdy cuteness from Artie? A taste of delight from Blaine privately before Kurt gets mad? Or...

Quinn.

She was cute, after all, her soft flaxen blonde hair gave her an innocently cute demeanor, the taste of her soft, luscious lips, those beautiful hazel eyes that seeped through her skin and into her very soul... the temptation of tasting the fruity flavor in her mouth was irresistible, and just as her sister Maribel had told her the first rule of the art of flirtation: seducing them to the inner core of their hearts. So as Santana was rummaging through her closet, she finally found the perfect outfit to hug her curves and ''titillate'' Fabray: a crimson mini skirt and corset of cerise and raven black, the mini-skirt short and to ruffle so whenever the blonde eyes her she can see the foxiness underneath. The Latina found a dark red silk rose attached to a hair clip, placed it, and gave herself a complete makeover: red lipstick, some dainty, fake fans she found in last Halloween's wardrobe, and used some paint to create two red puncture marks on at the base of her neck, just above her collarbone.

 _Get ready, Quinn Lucy Damn Fabray. You're gonna love this,_ Santana thought to herself, grabbing her keys and getting out into the sidewalks, walking towards Mercedes' apartment, two blocks away.

* * *

Quinn loved Halloween.

Every Halloween, it was a mere tradition for her to dress up as Freddy Kruger, hand in hand with her sister, who was dressed as Dorothy, only because she wanted to impress the boys, in which Quinn rolled her eyes. Looking back as she dressed into her costume, she thought this started her bisexuality, or lesbian sexuality, she was utterly confused. She checked her Instagram for the photos of everyone going to the Halloween party in Mercedes' house, she rolled her eyes as Berry was dressed in a raggedy dress and makeup inspired mainly from Elphaba in that Wicked musical, felt a pang in her heart as the memories kicked in the moment Mercedes was dressed as Frank-N-Fruter, considering its been two damn years ever since they bizarrely played The Rocky Horror Show, and was gazing lustfully at Santana's picture.

It was obvious that the girl was dressed as a vampire, but a sexy, foxy, hot one that she couldn't take her eyes off how... words couldn't describe the erotic feelings layered underneath Quinn's skin the moment she saw Santana, and blushed crimson as she wriggled into her sleeveless raggedy ghost dress, wearing shadowy eye-shadow and white lipstick, along with cream boots(she couldn't find any white and thought cream was a compromise) and left her apartment, adding lacquer to her hair and brushing it until lustrous.

She took the bus to Memphis, stopping at Apple Lane and finding a house with ear-splitting music, abundant crowds and the smell of mimosa cocktails and Halloween themed music, especially ''Fun House'' by P!nk and Beautiful Nightmare by Beyonce, and finding Tina, Mercedes and Kurt at the front door, Tina in a Frankenstein based dress and a wig similar to Cruella De Vil, Mercedes in a black corset and long mini dress and black high heels and Hummel in Finn's jacket?

''This used to be his favorite holiday; I wanted to honor him,'' Kurt sniffed, Tina hugging him.

Mercedes saw the negativity looming, and cheered,''Hi, girlfriend! Make yourself home, and enjoy!''

Quinn grinned at the hospitality, and went towards the beverages and food table to check where Santana is; then got one of the milk chocolate truffles, all heart shaped and iced with a spidery icing sugar snowflake, the sweet, soft taste of marshmallows melted onto Quinn's tongue, all vanilla and sugar and molten stickiness, with chocolates, white and heart shaped and drizzled with pink, the center of a dreamy confection of strawberries and cream, glancing all around the room for Santana...

Except that was with someone with blonde hair and blue eyes...

Brittany.

* * *

 _Oh God._

Santana's heart flipped the moment Britt came, bouncing in rhapsody in a bubble miniskirt, similar to the Good Witch in Wicked(damn Berry must have persuaded her), and she looked even cuter closer up, with her kitten-like blue eyes and round pink cheeks incompatible with the skull-and crossbones scarf and sheer top.

''Hey San,'' she said in lust and admiration, lecherously eyeing Santana. ''You missed me?''

Santana stuffed a truffle in her mouth, and sighed in relief. _It tastes of Halloween, dark and sweet and autumnal._

Brittany was confused. ''Anyway, you look beautiful in the moonlight. Wanna have sweet lady kisses?'' Santana couldn't even care for Brittany's words; her eyes swiveled to Quinn, who was disappointed of her choice, and sighed. _It was supposed to be Quinn, damn it, and now Britt's here? What happened to Blips?_

''What about Sam?''

''He left for Cedes, remember? Said he wanted a real girl, someone whose got curves in all the right places and stuff. Ugh, boys; so predictable and gross. Besides, I want you, San.'' She leaned her body forward to Santana's, and Santana pushed away, blushing a dark color of cerise, and sighed. She wanted Quinn Fabray, for crying out loud, dangerous, wild, mysterious Quinn, and now she came back? What a soap opera her life was.

Her lips trembled and she mumbled,''Britt, I'm in love with someone else.''

Brittany's eyes swiveled to Quinn. ''You mean-her? She's a straight girl, San-that's dumb! She only likes guys.''

Santana's feelings crumbled into a million pieces of the ignorance of her once girlfriend. ''Britt, you don't understand. Things changed between us when you were sucking Sam's gross Kylie Jenner lips-we had a connection.'' The girl went past Brittany and towards Quinn, who was beaming up and sipping on her mimosa cocktail, raising an eyebrow.

''Quinn, I-I-I have feelings for you, that I don't understand. But the heavens and skies above gave us a twisted fate, and our fates met in love, Quinn. You're soft, sweet and fluffy, a little slice of heaven, and I want you to be my girlfriend.''

She could see denial in Quinn's eyes, a hint of confusion in her expression, and Santana was ready to be disappointment and in depression mode.

''Well, there's only one way to find out,'' Quinn mumbled, and kissed Santana, amazed. Quinn's lips were angelic yet so devious and wrongful and dirty, they tasted of strawberry with a heavy dose of sugary truffle mix, and she blushed three shades of red, leaning down towards the coffee table, giggling and reaching for her skirt; those lips, soft sweet lips, traced the grooves and hollows of her neck before diving low and connecting with each of her breasts, kissing her along the jaw and down her throat to her collarbone, and she looked coaxingly in hazel eye.

Quinn whispered, ''You're my beautiful nightmare-''

''And you're my girl dressed as a daydream,'' Santana answered blissfully, fists entangled in her wild hair and starting to give kisses to her neck. There were hoots, hollers, and a sound of frustration, but all Santana could hear is her moans, and the sweet embrace of what love sounds and tastes like.


End file.
